crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon Lost Episode: Ash's Biggest Suicide
The year was 2000, and I was only seven. I started School early because I did very good in Kindergarten and in Preschool. I'm very smart, brave, and intelligent like Hiro Hamada from Big Hero 6. Around that time, I was a huge Pokémon fan and a Dragon Ball Z fan and a young historian and I collected just about everything I could that related to it. I had stacks of Pokémon cards, and tons of Pokémon and Dragon Ball Z toys, including shoes and clothing. I never missed a Pokémon episode either, I'd watch it everyday it came on. But there is one episode in particular that was aired once and never aired again, ever. This episode has scarred me for life, and not because it was the worst possible thing I've ever seen, but because I had nightmares from it for about 6 months after I had seen it. Every night I'd have that same dream. The dream was about the episode that I saw, it was like I had a video recorder inside my brain, just like I remember it. Here is what me, and many other children had seen in the suburbs of Washington, D.C. on the morning of June 23rd, 2000: The episode started out like any other episode would, with the Orange Islands Theme song from the second season. Then the intro somehow went reverse. Then after the intro ended, a text showed up. The episode was called "Ash's Biggest Suicide!". As the episode starts, Ash, Misty, and for some reason Brock replaces Tracey which is very odd. The gang are heading to a Pokémon Arts and Crafts Tournament. Ash asks Brock why they are going to an Arts and Crafts Tournament and Brock responds by saying "It helps Bond a friendship between a Trainer and their Pokémon." Ash responds by saying "But Brock, it's just Arts and Crafts" then Brock gets real red in the face and responds in a very angry voice "ASH! WE ARE GOING TO THAT GODDAMN TOURNAMENT AND THAT IS A FUCKING FACT!". Ash then gets very upset because that is unlike Brock to get that angry, and what's worse, cursing! On a Kids Television Program! The gang shrug it off and continue to the Tournament. As they arrive, Gary is there too spending time with a girl of some sort. His Pokémon were helping Gary and his girl put up the Tournament decorations. It was in a Warehouse, after all. Ash then noticed something strange. He looked under the Arts and Crafts table and there was an unusual item that caught his eye. Ash reached for it and then something unthinkable happened. Ash heard a beeping noise, then out of the blue it exploded into smitherines, When Misty and Brock looked over to the table, what they seen was very unfortunate, and very disturbing. Ash was now missing his right shoulder, his left leg, and right abdomen. All of it was blown completely off. It must have been a grenade thought Brock. Then Team Rocket can be heard in the background, up to no good as usual. Meowth then zooms in to Ash, where his body is blown into bits. Ash isn't dead, but he was unconscious and on the verge of death, he had to be rushed to a hospital soon. Meowth says "The plan woiked!" in his usual accent. Jesse and James then rush over and snatch Pikachu, who is sobbing over Ash's remains. Brock then throws out his Onix, and challenges them to a battle. "ONIX!! KILL TEAM ROCKET!!!" Brock said, in a very angry voice. What was weird about this part of the episode is that, Team Rocket didn't even recite their motto like they do in every episode. What's more is that everybody else, excluding Brock and Misty, are having fun at the other Arts and Crafts tables like nothing happened. As Onix tried to attack Team Rocket, Meowth jumps into some unknown machine, it has some sort of cannon on its arms, and for the head it is Meowth, as usual. But the cannons on the arms looked really huge, this Machine was at least the size of a skyscraper. The arms were also very huge. "Fire the cannons, Meowth!" Jessie exclaimed to Meowth. "I'M ON IT JESS!" Meowth responded, in a gulping tone. Meowth then fires the Cannon at the Onix, and a force field can be seen forming over the machine and Team Rocket as the explosion, or should I say, atomic bomb, fires away into the warehouse. James can be heard in the background laughing like a maniac. Misty can be heard screaming at the top of her lungs and Togepi is nowhere to be found. A white light fades over the screen that lasts for about 15 seconds, and then when it fades away, the entire Orange Islands look like they were completely destroyed, nothing was left but an ocean full of nothing. Team Rocket then Blast away in the Machine to somewhere very, very, far away. This is where I thought the episode had ended, but nope. It kept going for at least another 30 minutes, but hey, I'm not done telling the story yet. As soon as Team rocket blasted away from the scene, A whisper can be heard in the background that says "Reach into thy night, so that thy night, can become thy day". It then zooms down into the ocean. Far, far, down into the ocean. As the camera comes to a haulting stop, Ash can be seen at the very bottom with a light reflecting over his face, his body starts to reform itself. When it reforms, Ash then starts swimming to the surface, then Lugia rushes in and grabs Ash, which is weird because this was before the 2nd Pokémon movie even came out. Ash then notices he is on a Lugia flying to the surface, and as they come up through the ocean's surface, a horrifying scream can be heard back down at the bottom of the ocean. Ash asks Lugia what the sound was, and Lugia turned around and looked at Ash and responded "No, you had your time" and drops Ash off of his back and flies away furiously. Ash can then be seen falling very hard down to the bottom of the Ocean. He soon finds that the scream he heard was from Brock and Misty. Ash sees the two of them screaming helplessly for air as they drown and their lungs fill to the top with water, eventually killing them. A rescue chopper can then be seen in the area, and somehow spots Ash. They throw a ladder down, and Ash safely climbs to the top. Inside of the chopper is Delia Ketchum (Ash's mother), U.S. soldiers and Professor Oak. They ask Ash why this could have happened, and Ash looks very angry and yet very sad at the same time. He responds by saying in a very angry tone "WHY DID THEY HAVE TO DIE!! WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN ME!! WHY??!!" his Mother then tells him to calm down, and then Ash opens the helicopter door and jumps out falling heavily. As soon as he lands, his body explodes into chunks of meat as Kreigsmarine ships opened fire on the rescue helicopter destroying it. This was so disturbing that instead of throwing up, I got an extremely bad headache. As the episode fades to black, it then cuts to a scene of Team Rocket with Pikachu. Pikachu has been literally stripped of its flesh. Everything inside of its poor little body can be seen, bones, muscles, ribs, no blood though, weird. Pikachu can be heard breathing heavily, and Team Rocket are now nowhere to be seen. Pikachu's heart then implodes and his body turns to mush. The episode then fades to black with a title saying "To never be continued, ever. The Nazis have won, Heil Hitler." The episode ended with Adolf Hitler giving his speeches and the shouts of "Sieg Heil!" and "Heil Hitler!" as many German people in the 1930s Hitler saluted. This episode has forever traumatized everything I stand for. The newer Pokémon episodes has led me to believe that this isn't the same Ash, every new season has a different Ash, but somehow they make it look like it's the same kid who caught all of those Pokémon. After what I have seen, I can tell you for sure that isn't the same Ash, no. No way possible. Well, this is the end of my story and I have nothing else to say. And since up to now, I managed to recover with Takeshi Shudo's insta-recovery medicine and I begin watching Pokemon episodes. Everything seems to be normal again as I watched on Kids WB. My family and I called Satoshi Tajiri and Satoru Iwata for an interview. My family and I told Satoshi Tajiri about the episode I saw. He then told me and my family and friends that David and Bryan Freeman, the 2 teenage neo-Nazis are the one who made that episode. I was shocked. When I was 2 years old in Febuary of 1995, one month before the Sarin Gas Attack on the Tokyo Subway, David and Bryan Freeman murdered their mother and father and then their brother, Eric, but got arrested sometime. So, the next time you come across this episode, don't watch it. Watch other things, it's for your own good. If any of you come across this episode somewhere on the internet, all I can say is don't watch it! Please don't! I don't want anyone to go through the same suffering I went through for the past 13 years. It's not worth it. If you're smart, you'll listen to my advice and be done with it. If you don't, all I can say is good luck. You're gonna need it.